goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy Tootie Too!
''Jimmy Tootie Too! ''is an 2018 American 3D computer-animated action-adventure comedy film produced by GoAnimate Animation for Paramount Pictures and CBS Films as their first collaborative project since Disney's acquisition of GoAnimate Animation as well as the first GoAnimate Animation film to not be distributed by Disney since 2017. It is being directed by Chris Wedge from a screenplay by Jonathan Aibel, Glenn Berger, and Jordan Roberts, and a story by Wedge, Audel LaRoque, Roberts, and Berger. Sean Hayes, Dan Aykoryd, Jennifer Lawrence, James Franco, Alan Tudyk, and Regina King, who reprise their roles from the first film, while newcomers to the cast include Jeff Bergman (replacing Garry Shandling), Armie Hammer, Ed Sheeran, and Khloé Kardashian voicing new characters. Jimmy Tootie Too! was released on August 17, 2018. The film has grossed $362.3 million worldwide and received positive reviews from critics, who praised the performances and animation. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Sean Hayes as Jimmy Tootie, a fearless, humorous, intelligent, and affectionate 12-year-old boy who has a great knowledge of the world and has a very good sense of humor. * Ed Sheeran as Narrow Blu, a competitive-fun destroying teenager who is the leader of the older bullies. * Khloé Kardashian as Barbara Wilson, the new girl in the neighborhood who later becomes Ethan's crush. * Dan Aykoryd as Ethan Johnson, an 12-year-old optimistic, curious, and adventurous boy who is the closest friend to Jimmy and has known him since he was only 2 months old. * Jennifer Lawrence as Bridgette Baker, a 10-year-old girl who is the youngest person in Jimmy's clique as well as being the only girl whose in it as well. She is described as a shy and fearful young girl who always worries about what will happen every-time she goes on an adventure with Jimmy. * James Franco as John "Dukey" Robertson, a 14-year-old boy who is overprotective and caring about Jimmy Tootie always reminding him about the bad things that could happen when going out on a dangerous adventure. Despite this, he is shown to be a fighter protective Jimmy and his friends at anything that can happen. * Jeff Bergman and Alan Tudyk as Moe and Zoe Jenkins, two identitical twins who are both 13-years-old and befriend Jimmy during day care when they was both 3. They are always following each other and does what the other twin does whenever in a bad situation. Bergman replaced Garry Shandling due to his death in 2016. * Armie Hammer as Tarry Larry, the richest person in Jimmy's neighborhood who Jimmy gets jealous of after stealing all his friends. * Martin Lawrence as Jehu Tootie, the 18-year-old older cousin of Jimmy Tootie who always call his adventures and actions childish although he shows love to him. * Michael Keaton as Barth Tootie, the energetic, protective and fun father of Jimmy Tootie who always supports his son no matter what stupid or dumb things he does. * Amy Poehler as Catherine Tootie, the youthful, fun, and talented mother of Jimmy Tootie who is shown to have a talent of singing and has a happy personality. * Regina King as Dina Williams, an African-American boy with a Jamaican accent that is a neighbor of Jimmy Tootie who is often amazed by Tootie's actions and the events that occur as a result. * Emma Roberts as Keisha Moore, an 11-year-old girl that is an irritating student and best friend of Dina Williams who Jimmy always tries to avoid as otherwise she'll tattle-tail on him. Production Development Following Jimmy Tootie, Chris Wedge directed his next film for Xtranormal Animation, BaDonk, which was released in June 2016. Near its premiere, Bird said he was open to an idea of a sequel to Jimmy Tootie, but only if it could be even better than the original. He stated, "I have pieces that I think are good, but I don't have them all together." In a May 2015 interview, Wedge reiterated his interest in a sequel: "I have been thinking about it. People think that I have not been, but I have—because I love those characters, and love that world." He added: "I am stroking my chin and scratching my head. I have many, many elements that I think would work really well in another Jimmy Tootie film, and if I can get 'em to click all together, I would probably wanna do that." After GoAnimate acquired and merged their operations with Xtranormal Entertainment in 2016, the film was revealed to be in production. Cast Most of the cast were slated to return including Garry Shandling. However, Shandling passed away in 2016 which put the film's production in jeopardy. Jeff Bergman, who is known for doing Looney Tunes voices as well as spot-on impressions, was cast as Moe Jenkins. Release Jimmy Tootie Too! was released on August 17, 2018, by Paramount Pictures in 3D, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Marketing Coming soon! Reception Box Office As of August 23, 2018, Jimmy Tootie Too! ''has grossed $162.2 million in North America and $200.1 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $362.3 million. In June 2018, early box office projections had ''Jimmy Tootie Too! grossing $100 million in its opening weekend in the United States and Canada. Later in July 2018 a month before the film's release, the film's opening weekend was increased to $120 million. By the week of its release, opening weekend projections had reached upwards of $130 million. The film went on to debut to $129.5 million, the second-best opening for a Paramount film behind the original. Critical Response coming soon! Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:United International Pictures films Category:CBS Films Category:GoAnimate Pictures films Category:2018 films Category:2018 Films Category:Movies that are rated PG Category:PG Rated Movies Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:RealD 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:IMAX DMR Category:Sequel